


Wind Of An Angel

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally they are able to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **For your knowledge:** In this there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own carriers they can't always be at the same place. This leads to that they send letters to each other.
> 
> First letter is written by Viggo, [To my Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317528) Orlando's reply is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317530),  
> Second letter from Viggo, [Dear Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317531) Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 1,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317537)  
> Third letter from Viggo [Not For Angels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317539), Orlando's reply [ Dear Viggo 2,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317541)  
> Fourth letter from Viggo, [Angel Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317545), Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 3,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317679)  
> Fifth letter from Viggo [Greeting My Angel Prince](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317681), Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 4,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317685)

The flight felt like one of the longest he had ever done. Viggo was finally on his way home from filming. Everything had gone well, but it had felt like one of the slowest he had ever made. He knew it was because he had been parted from Orlando the whole time. Usually they tried to visit each other if they needed to be at different location because of filming, promotion or other works. This time it was not possible mostly because very few of the film crew had been allowed to visit. Viggo had hoped to be able to go home over a weekend, but the director wanted to make the film as quickly as possible. Meaning it was only one day here and there free of work.

In one way Viggo was okay with it, but as longer as the time had went he regretted that it had to be that way. He hadn't been able to see Orlando for weeks and he craved him.

During the flight, Viggo had reread all the letters he received from his lover, especially the last one that he almost missed due to his flight. An errand boy, in the last minutes, came with that letter and a few others when he was about to enter the car that took him to the airport.

It was short, but as Orlando said in it he could read between the written words. Orlando had lay down so much more in it. He smiled widely at Orlando's mention that he hoped to have stamina for a day of lovemaking. Viggo knew it probably would be that the most erotic things in his lifetime. Many times it seemed for Viggo that Orlando never tired. If he did, it was after Orlando had overexerted himself and not taken care of his back.

Now Viggo just wanted to land and been able to get Orlando in his embrace to feel him. He knew how much he imagined the wicked things he could do with that man. He mentioned to Orlando that he would never again sign up for a film where there were no possibilities to get free and spend time with his love. He would rather miss the film than be separated this long. They had to survive with other solutions. Viggo knew his heart wouldn't manage or endure a time away from Orlando who truly made his hear beat.

As soon as the sign of 'seatbelt on' was swift off he was out of his seat, taking his bag and out of the plane. He stood quietly for his suitcases to arrive. He had only one thing on his mind… to get out there to Orlando. The first one came quickly, but as to cause disturbance the second one seemed to take ages to arrive. Several of the other passengers left with theirs.

Viggo whispered, "Please let my suitcase come, I can't wait much longer…"

He breathed out when it finally arrived. He picked it up and then went the exit of the airport.

There was a woman that looked to cross his path and stopped. "Excuse me; you are Viggo Mortensen, aren't you?"

He wanted to ignore her, but he didn't want to make a scene so he put a smile on and said he was. She seemed to be delighted and when she asked for his autograph he did. Viggo barely listened to what she talked about and just nodded. When he thought that he given her enough time, he excused himself to get away and hope no one else would stop him. Only Orlando would be granted his attention now.

Minutes later, he practically was tackled by a force he had not been forewarned by. He found Orlando running over to him, ignoring everyone around them. Viggo had to let his trolley fall to the sidewalk as Orlando washed him with kisses. Viggo was not given time to answer them, so he just let his lover continue.

When he finally seemed to calm down, Viggo said, "I've missed you too and feel so much better to be near you again."

"This day has been one of the worst. Even almost more than the day I lay waiting to hear what the verdict was about my back." Orlando kissed him again holding him with a tight hug. "It is beyond awful to be parted this long."

Viggo tried to get Orlando to loose his hold some even if he loved to feel his lover all over him, but he was not that fond over display of their closeness at an airport.

"I think the same and I decided it won't ever happen again. I love you to much for that."

Orlando let Viggo go so he could reclaim his things and they went out from the place. When Viggo had placed his suitcases in the trunk he was again showered with hugs and kisses.

"Please, let's get home and you will get what I told you…" Viggo said as he really wanted to get behind private closed doors.

Orlando satisfied with a deep kiss and then sprinted over to the driver place. Viggo was sure if Orlando had been able he would have driven them directly to their house. His sometimes reckless driving put Viggo's heart in his mouth.

Finally home, both forgot the suitcase and quickly went into the house.

"Ready to show me now… Gwaur Echil!" Orlando got out between his new wind of kisses.

"I am always ready for you Ernil vuin… Angel."

It was a miracle that they didn't trash their clothes as they tried to get rid of them. Not one of them could wait until they reached the bedroom, so the clothes dropped where they turned out to be when the item was lose from the body it belonged to. At the bed both had became naked.

Hands, mouths and bodies rediscovered the other. All was with frenzy and trying to dominate so suddenly both began to laugh. Stopping for awhile what they where doing and just be in the bed beside each other.

When Viggo had compose himself enough he seductive said, "Who was it that should show how much he loved his lover?"

Orlando giggled and his hair tickled Viggo's breast, "I think we both want it." He moved and gave Viggo a kiss at the same time he stoke his hand down Viggo's stomach and cupped his sack, then with light fingers down his cock.

"Yeah, keep going… but I would very much want to bury myself deep inside you to let you know how much I love to have you around me." They moaned out loud between the sounds of pleasure Orlando get out from him.

"I had loved to do the same to you… though the day and night is far from over so… I hope to get the time to plunge myself into you too."

Orlando changed position so that Viggo could take the one above him. Viggo was not late to take the invitation. He put his hands on Orlando's cheeks, bent down and kissed him. "I love you!" he mumbled. Viggo let his right hand travel down the body to first stroke Orlando's cock for awhile before he went to prepare the young for his penetration.

To distract Orlando, he swirled his thong around Orlando's right nipple, getting it as hard as his own. When he added a second finger, he switched to the other. After some time, Orlando had put his hands in Viggo's hair and massaged his scalp. Stretched Orlando until he knew he wouldn't hurt him then he withdraw his fingers to give place for his cock. Viggo moved up to kiss Orlando on his mouth as well, waiting until he had eye contact with his lover before he seated himself inside him. Fully in he remained still, so Orlando could get used to him before he started to move out and in.

Now he felt at home and was very happy it had not taken longer. He repeated his moves a few times before he allowed his hand in between them and took hold of Orlando's hard cock. Stroking that in time he tried to hold himself so they could come together.

"Never mind me," Orlando said between his moans.

"What did you say?" Viggo asked as he wasn't sure of what his lover said.

"Please do not hold yourself back for me…"

He didn't want to listen on his lover, but he felt that he would not be able to hold much longer. It was so heavenly to be with Orlando, his Angel after all these week that he had been away filming it was like to found him new again.

After another few pushes he was there and he was not able to keep his seeds and spurted his load inside Orlando. He tried to continue stroking Orlando's cock and was joined by his lovers hand to increase the speed and get him to release his load as well.

Both did not try to move, contented with the connection and finally be with each other they just lay there. Minutes ticked by.

"Welcome home, Lord!"

"Tack min Engel."

"Is it my turn now…?"

Viggo didn't let him finished as he knew what they would be doing the coming hours until both were so high that neither would be able to walk properly for days.

 

***The End***


End file.
